Guardian Angel
by corkyx3
Summary: Craig has issues at home and feels like he is hopeless, but Kenny decides to take matters into his own hands and make sure Craig stays safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: TW, abuse. I'm sorry if this bothers you, but if you do not like abuse please don't read this ;;.

Kenny was never a guy for words. Well, if he was no one could understand him. Kenny always had an interest in things no one else found the slightest bit interesting. That is probably why he had this attraction to Craig Tucker. Craig was a guy of little emotion, who chose to not talk often, unless with his friends. He had black hair, piercing blue eyes, a tall, toned frame, and looks to send anyone swooning, if they took the time to pay him any mind. That's where Kenny was weird. No one paid Craig any mind, he was just some boring kid but he loved that. Today was no different. They had almost all their classes together and Kenny took this as the perfect opportunity to stare at Craig. He had placed his chin on his palm and kept his gaze on the raven-haired male. He let out a sigh and traced over the others features. This was his all-time favorite thing to do in class. But, he had noticed some changes. Craig seemed more reserved than usual and he had been hiding more skin. Needless to say, Kenny was worried. Brought back to reality as the bell rang, Kenny stood up and finally decided to talk to Craig. He put on his most confident face and approached the other.

"Hey, Craig. I have noticed you seem kinda different lately. Is everything okay?" Kenny kept his eyes locked with Craig's, he may have looked confident but inside he was freaking out.

Craig had already stood up and was staring blankly at Kenny, his eyes seemed to be blank as well. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Why do you care anyway?"

Shit, Kenny didn't have an excuse as to why he even noticed the changes. "I... well, I just noticed you haven't looked the same.. If.. something is going on I can help. I have issues at home, so... if it's that... I can definitely help." He sighed, thinking that at least seemed plausible.

"Uh, okay. Thanks, McCormick. I'm fine though." Craig had just blinked as he looked at Kenny, the stoic male then moved away from the blond and left the classroom.

Kenny stared after Craig and sighed. He knew he had fucked up. Kenny decided to just skip his last class. He didn't really care about art anyhow. He made his way to his locker and pulled out his bag. He hesitated before texting Karen, telling her he was heading home. Slipping the phone into his pocket, Kenny looked around for Craig. He shook his head once he saw the male was nowhere to be found. The blond left the school and headed for his home. His eyes scanned the surroundings, he never noticed how quiet it was while school was in session. He liked it. He was one for talking and having fun, but it was nice to just hear... nothing. Well, except for a few passing cars. His mind wasn't silent for long though as it drifted back to thoughts of Craig. He thought of his rare smile, how he had seen it once or twice and it was breathtaking, or how he laughed. He also remembered back to elementary school when he chose Craig as his field trip buddy and he was able to hold his hand the entire day. Kenny smiled thinking back to that day, it was like a dream come true. Except now, he and Craig rarely spoke. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he made it home and he walked inside.

Much to his dismay, his parents were drinking already and he had walked into a fight. Great. He sat his bag down and watched the scuffle, trying to not draw any attention to himself because if he did, it'd inevitably lead to him being beaten. Too late. His dad had immediately noticed his presence and he threw the broken beer bottle that he was holding and it managed to slice Kenny's cheek. Kenny cringed and tried to back away but his dad was already making his way to him. Stuart, Kenny's dad, had grabbed Kenny by the collar and slammed the smaller male against the wall.

"The fuck are you doing home?" Kenny could smell the alcohol on his dads breath as the grip on his collar tightened.

" I... I didn't feel well, dad.." Kenny bit his lip, knowing what would come next.

Stuart pulled away only to punch Kenny in the gut, then he repeated the action, undoubtedly leaving a large bruise. The man then slammed Kenny against the wall again before throwing him to the ground. Without hesitation, Stuart kicked Kenny in the ribs multiple times before going back to scream at his wife. Kenny coughed and slowly stood up. His body ached all over, he was used to this but it never got easier. The blond sulked off to his bedroom and shut the door, sitting on his bed as his thoughts wandered back to Craig. What if something like this was happening to him as well? Kenny couldn't even bare to think of Craig being beaten, but it seemed like the only logical answer. Why else would he try so hard to keep every bit of skin covered when he used to wear t-shirts all the time? Kenny sighed and curled up on his bed, allowing his eyes to falter shut. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

About an hour and a half later, he woke up. Kenny sat himself up and checked his phone, school had been out for about forty-five minutes. He stood up and snuck out his window, he was determined to find out what was going on with Craig. So, the blond made his way toward the Tucker household. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He knew what he'd find, but he didn't want to. A short five to ten minutes later he approached Craig's house and stopped in his tracks as he heard screaming and then a loud crash. His eyes widened and his body began to shake. Against his better judgement, Kenny ran into the house only to see Craig lying on the ground with a bloody nose, he wasn't wearing a jacket anymore and Kenny could see bruises littering his pale flesh. His dad was standing over Craig and it was apparent that Craig had been thrown against a table, breaking it into pieces. Kenny was utterly shocked, He fucking knew it. Craig's dad was staring daggers at Kenny but the blond didn't care, he went and pulled Craig to his feet before running out of the house, making sure Craig was close behind. Once they were far enough away, Kenny let go of Craig's hand.

The two made their way to Stark's Pond where they sat on the bench. Craig was staring at the ground. Kenny had no idea what to say. He was dumbfounded. Why... Why did Craig have to go through that? At this moment, he wished he could take the beatings for them both. He was used to it. Hell, even he had bruises all over his body. He looked over and noticed Craig shivering every so often and Kenny unzipped his parka, draping it over Craig.

Craig turned his gaze to Kenny's. "Thanks... Why were you there?"

Kenny bit his lip as he looked at the other, he looked pitiful. Usually his face was emotionless, but not now, Kenny could tell his eyes were pleading for help. "I.. I couldn't quit thinking of earlier.. I have been noticing changes, and I know them all too well... I.. wanted to make sure you were okay.."

Craig only nodded, returning his melancholy gaze to the ground. "He started this.. because I told him I was gay... I've dated girls, I've kissed them, but it never meant anything... I should have known he would take it badly.. I told him last month, so it has been going on since then... He doesn't want a fag for a son.. I guess I brought it on myself." He shrugged and looked back at Kenny, his own eyes tracing the bruises over Kenny's own flesh.

"Yeah... My dad is a drunk and beats the shit out of me. Which, I'm okay with because he gets it all out on me and he doesn't hurt Karen or Kevin... It's been like this since I was a kid...That's why, once I saw you changing, I immediately knew.. I mean, I didn't wanna believe it because no one should have to go through what I have.." Kenny tilted his head towards the sky, a sigh escaping his lips before he set his gaze on Craig. This is the guy he has had a crush on since elementary school and he's dealing with the same shit.

Without warning, Kenny wrapped his arms around Craig, his face burying into the others shoulder. Needless to say, Craig was confused and gained a quizzical expression but he soon lost it and turned to hug Kenny softly. Craig wasn't used to, well, any kind of affection, but even he knew that he needed this hug. Kenny pulled the male closer and tried to soothe away his pain the only way he knew how. He knew for a fact it wouldn't change anything, but, it was the best he could do. In a silent vow, Kenny promised he'd protect Craig in any way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: TW, blood, death.

A few days had passed since the incident between Craig and his father, and Kenny had kept his promise. The blond was never away from the raven-haired male more than an hour. Kenny had even been staying with Craig until he went to bed just to make sure that he wouldn't be hurt anymore. There was only a short while that Kenny left Craig's side and that was to take Karen home, that way when they arrive, Stuart could get all his anger out of his system on Kenny and leave Karen out of harms way. It seemed ironic, that Kenny would allow his own torment to continue, but he actually preferred getting beaten if it meant Craig wasn't. He loved Craig, and he would do anything he could to keep that boy safe.

Today was no different, Kenny had gotten Karen home and gained a fresh black eye before he ran back to the school. He always had Craig wait there that way the stoic male would never be at home alone. The blond stopped once he made it up to Craig, and he hosted a goofy smile on his lips.

"Alright! Let's go." Kenny spoke with sudden enthusiasm as he grasped Craig's hand within his own as he began to drag the other towards his house.

"Kenny... Your eye?" Craig's gaze was fixated on the black-eye Kenny had just received and the blond let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, yeah. It was my dad, but it's fine. I just want to make sure you're okay." Kenny looked at Craig and gave a reassuring nod before he looked forward.

"Why are you okay with getting hurt, but you never leave my side so I don't get hurt... It's actually fucking stupid..." Craig actually cared, even though it sounded like he was pissed.

"Because, I love you..." The words trailed off of Kenny's lips, but as soon as the blond realized what he said, his eyes widened. Oh shit, oh shit, was all that was running through Kenny's mind.

Craig stopped in his track, forcing Kenny to stop as well. Kenny wasn't prepared for whatever Craig decided to say. He knew Craig was gay, but that didn't mean he had any romantic feelings towards him.

"What did you say...?" Craig knew exactly what the blond had said, but he wanted to make sure.

"I...I said it's because I love you. And before you say anything, I've felt like this since we were in the fourth grade, okay? I wanna keep you safe because I love you, and that's why I don't give a shit what happens to me, as long as you're okay." Kenny felt his cheeks grows hot as he face Craig, he had no idea what the raven-haired male was thinking. He was too fucking hard to read.

"Okay...That's what I thought you said... Listen, I like you. Maybe not as much as you like me, but I do. We never talk much because your friends are douches, but... Yeah. So, thanks for keeping me safe." Craig hadn't even changed his expression, but Kenny had grown the largest smile as soon as he heard Craig say he liked him back. He didn't even give a damn if Craig loved him, just the fact that he had any romantic feelings was enough.

Kenny nodded and squeezed Craig's hand before leading him towards his house again. Once they arrived, Kenny opened the door and pulled Craig indoors, shutting the door behind them the blond hurried them up to the raven-haired males bedroom. He entered the room with Craig and shut the door, quickly locking it so that his dad couldn't get inside. Without so much as a minute going by, Craig looked at Kenny before moving to press the smaller male against the wall. This caused Kenny's breath to hitch as he stared up at the other. Craig had moved his hands to wrap around Kenny's small waist before leaning down and initiating a soft kiss. Kenny couldn't believe what was happening. Craig Tucker, his lifelong crush, was kissing him. Holy fuck. Kenny didn't wait to wrap his arms around his neck, slowly pulling the taller male close.

After a moment, Craig deepened the kiss and pressed into Kenny, their body's pressed together. Kenny moved his hands to pull off Craig's hat before tangling his fingers in that black hair he loved so much. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he wasn't complaining. The blond nipped at Craig's lip before opening his mouth, the other eagerly slipping his tongue into the blonds warm, mouth. Their tongues moved against each other, almost like a dance until Craig broke the kiss. His soft lips moving to place a kiss on Kenny's nose.

"Don't get hurt for me, McCormick. If anything, you should try and be safe for the both of us. I don't think I'd be too happy if you got yourself beat to death trying to keep me safe." Craig spoke softly, no emotion in his voice but Kenny knew it was filled with.. Love? Maybe, but he'd try to be safe for Craig. He's died many times, but he won't even put himself in such a situation if it means Craig would be upset.

Kenny hugged Craig as close, and tight as he possibly could. He wanted to embrace him for as long as possible. Things never go as planned though, because a bang hit Craig's door. His eyes widened and Craig pulled them both back. Kenny looked up at Craig, searching his eyes for something, anything. It was then that the door was kicked open. Craig's dad was standing in the doorway, his eyes going from Craig, then to Kenny. A snarl escaped his lips and the smell of alcohol radiated off of the man.

"You... Are you the one to turn my son into a faggot?!" Thomas, Craig's dad, spat the words out and stepped closer. His eyes full of hate, but this time, they weren't for Craig. Thomas kept his eyes on Kenny. Craig tried to move in front, to protect him, but Kenny pushed him away. If Thomas wanted to beat someone, it'd be him.

Thomas growled as he reached forward and grabbed Kenny by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of Craig's arms. The man then reached into his pocket and retrieved a blade, flicking it open before placing it against Kenny's gut. With one swift motion, Thomas slid the blade into Kenny, causing the blond to emit a groan in pain. Craig had been staring, paralyzed before he realized what was happening. He went and tried to pull his father away from Kenny, but Thomas just shoved Craig onto the ground. He removed the blade, only to stab it into him again, and again, and again until blood was gushing down Kenny's abdomen from multiple stab wounds. Thomas spat on the blond before he stabbed him one last time in the chest before throwing Kenny to the ground. Thomas had missed Kenny's heart, but not by much. Once the man left, Craig crawled over to Kenny, trying to put as much pressure as he could on the chest wound. His hands were shaking as he called for an ambulance, his mind was going a mile a coughed up blood, and he slowly moved his hands to shakily cup Craig's cheeks. His skin was already starting to whiten as blood continued to pour out.

"Craig... Please don't be sad... Please, it's okay... You're safe and that's all that matters..." Kenny's voice was shaky as he coughed and more blood came out.

Craig's eyes were tearing up as he looked at Kenny, he was already blaming himself. He should've pushed Kenny out of the way, He thought that it should be him dying.

"Kenny.. Hold on... The ambulance will be here... Please hold on... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."

Kenny just smiled, his hands falling to his sides. At this point, he knew he was going to die. He had lost too much blood, and the stab in the chest most likely punctured a lung. He knew this feeling all too well. The feeling of being slowly dragged from his body by the hands of death. His mind was going blank. He didn't know what was happening, but he muttered, 'I love you, Craig.' with his last breath. Then, he was gone. Craig's eyes widened and he shook Kenny gently.

"No, no... Kenny... Please no... Please come back." Craig could feel tears rolling down his cheeks and he lifted Kenny's cooling, lifeless body up, holding the blond as tight as he could. The tears rolled down his cheeks faster, falling onto Kenny's pale skin. He couldn't believe it. His dad, his own father, killed Kenny. This just furthered his hatred he had for that so called man. Craig stared down at Kenny, moving a hand to close his eyes. Then, Craig had lost his emotion. He was upset, but he was emotionally broken. He held Kenny close, trying to make himself believe that Kenny was gone. Kenny wasn't coming back.

A/N: I killed Kenny because I'm a bastard. Don't worry though, this isn't the end. I'm just an asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: NSWF Warning. Also, use of drugs, and death. Not a major character death.

Craig had called an ambulance after Kenny was stabbed the first few times, and after the blond had just passed away, the ambulance arrived. The EMT's rushed in with a gurney, carefully picking up Kenny's limp, lifeless body before placing him onto the object and strapping him in. They rushed him to the ambulance and quickly hooked him up to the IV and placed tubes into his nose to allow oxygen to flow. Craig didn't hesitate to rush after and take a seat inside the vehicle. His slightly tan cheeks becoming stained from the tears that continued to fall. His eyes locking onto Kenny as they prepped the defibrillator before placing the metal against Kenny's exposed, pale chest. Then, they sent the electric currents through, causing Kenny's body to arch, yet, still lifeless. They did this a few more times, and much to everyone's surprise, the heart monitor began to beep, slow at first, but it soon reached a normal rhythm. Kenny's chest began to rise with labored breaths and Craig's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the blond was back. Maybe not conscious but he was alive. Craig's lips molded into a faint smile before he moved a hand to grasp one of Kenny's, squeezing it softly.

"Thank god..." He muttered mostly to himself as he leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on the back of the blonds pale hand. Craig then moved his hand to grasp around Kenny's wrist, holding it tight enough to feel the pulse. He wanted to be sure it was real. That Kenny was alive, and wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

After awhile, they had arrived at the hospital and they wheeled Kenny into surgery while Craig went to his designated room and waited. He wasn't going to leave until Kenny opened his eyes, even then, he still wasn't planning on leaving. An hour and a half later, the nurses wheeled the blond into the room and carefully moved him to the hospital bed before leaving the boy to rest. All they had to do was stitch Kenny up, and go in, making sure all organs that may have been hit, were stitched as well. Craig's grayish-blue hues scanned the smaller males body, his gaze darting from each and every wound. He couldn't believe his own father would do something like that. He was used to his father being abusive, but, this was just... This was just fucked up. He had almost lost the only sliver of happiness he had in his life, but as if his guardian angel was watching, Kenny pulled through. It was a fucking miracle. Craig wasn't the least bit religious, but for a small moment he was thanking whatever God there was.

The raven-haired male scooted the chair he was currently residing in close to his... Well, what exactly was Kenny to him? They kissed, but they never established what they were because right after, his dad fucked it all up. Craig sighed at this thought and moved a hand to intertwine with one of Kenny's before resting his head against the bed and allowing his eyes to falter shut.

Without realizing it, Craig had dozed off with his hand still intertwined within the blonds. But, Kenny had woken up about a half hour ago and decided to let the raven-haired male sleep, so he just gently rubbed Craig's hand with his thumb. Honestly, Kenny already felt better. Being immortal had its perks. Number one being that he healed extremely fucking fast. Hell, his stitches were pretty much healed after the short two hours being in the hospital. Quite frankly, he was going to leave as soon as Craig woke up, because he had a plan to take Craig's father down for once and all.

Kenny was going to have police hide out in front of Craig's home as Craig went inside and before Thomas could do shit, they'd take his ass away forever. His mind was engrossed in the thoughts of finally ridding the raven-haired male of his dad so he didn't notice Craig sit up.

"Kenny... You're awake.." Craig spoke softly as he stretched his free arm above his head.

Being brought back to reality by hearing Craig's voice, he hosted a smile upon his lips. "Yep, and I feel great. Also, I have a plan to get rid of your dad."

Kenny then explained his plan thoroughly and with no hesitation whatsoever, Craig agreed. He wanted to watch the bastard burn for what he did to Kenny. He didn't even care about the beatings, but trying to take Kenny away from him. Hell no, he deserved to die.

So, an hour later once Kenny was fully healed, he pulled on his parka and jeans after unhooking himself from the machines. Then, he and Craig left the room unnoticed before heading straight to the police station. Kenny explained to the officers the situation at hand, then his plan and after a few minutes of whiny begging from the blond, they agreed. Leading the officers to Craig's home, the two officers hid in bushes right outside of the living room, along with Kenny. Craig was nervous, but, he wanted this to happen. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside his home. His dad entered the room upon hearing the door open and close, but once his eyes landed on the raven-haired male, they narrowed. The red-headed male then stepped forward and didn't hesitate to shove Craig to the ground before bringing his leg back, about to kick his son. He was interrupted by the two police officers barging into the house and tackling the older male to the ground. The officer that had Thomas pinned had handcuffed him and stood up yanking the red-head with him.

The officers escorted Thomas to the police station where he was charged with attempted man-slaughter and domestic violence. Needless to say, that was a problem Craig wouldn't have to face anymore. It was as if a weight was lifted and Craig felt... Free? Yes, he felt free. Now, it was his turn to repay the favor. Craig knew it'd be hard to bring Kenny's father down because hell, he had been taken in before on charges with abuse but he always found a way out. So, Craig's plan was a bit darker. He was going to get rid of Kenny's father, forever. Craig left his house with Kenny and headed straight towards the blonds home. Once the two arrived, they creeped inside through Kenny's window and Craig went to the bathroom. His grayish-blue hues scanned the medicine cabinet before he found something suitable. The taller male then made his way to the living room where Stuart was passed out on the couch. His eyes darted to the bottle of beer in his hand before he quietly approached and slipped well over half the bottle of meds into the liquid.

Startling awake, Stuart sat up and Craig immediately ducked down behind the couch. The meds were quickly being dissolved by the warm beverage and according to plan, the older male chugged the entire bottle. As if on cue, the meds were doing their job. Stuart began to convulse on the couch. His entire body shaking as he began to foam from the mouth. As quickly as it began, it was finished. Stuart was gone, and they would deem it a suicide. Now, Craig wasn't proud of killing a man, but it was the only way to keep him away from Kenny, forever. He couldn't take the chance of Stuart getting set free again and taking out all his anger on Kenny, so, he took away that option for good. With a blank expression, Craig stood and returned to the blond who was waiting in his bedroom. Now, Kenny knew the plan, and he had been all for it and as soon as Craig entered the room he hopped up and wrapped his arms around the taller males neck. Kicking the door shut behind the raven-haired male, he kissed Craig deeply.

Craig grew a slight, devilish grin as he picked Kenny up and set him on the bed. His hands removing the parka as he only deepened the kiss. Craig's cool hands began to glide over Kenny's abdomen, which was completely healed, and he didn't bother to question it. Kenny arched into Craig's touch as he pulled the larger male down, their bodies pressing against one another. Craig broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down to his neck, then collarbone, before he kissed all the way down to the blonds pants. Eagerly, he moved a single hand to undo Kenny's pants before slipping them off, along with boxers. His eyes took in the sight beneath him. Kenny was fucking hot. His smirk only growing, Craig moved to gently kiss the tip of the blonds length which forced a gasp to roll out of Kenny. Craig hummed as he reached over to grab the lotion beside of Kenny's bed, because everyone knows Kenny masturbates enough to have twenty kids every week, and he slicked up his fingers before moving them to the blonds entrance.

Slipping in the index finger, Kenny elicited a moan at the feeling. He had actually masturbated quite a few times with countless toys, so, he wouldn't need much prepping. Craig however, loved to watch the smaller writhe in pleasure, so he was going to take it slow on purpose. Slipping in the second finger, he began to thrust the digits only to scissor them every so often. Finally, Craig added a third finger and a loud moan was released from Kenny. Kenny had felt full before, but never by someone who he actually really liked, so it was like ecstasy. Craig made sure to stretch Kenny properly before he removed his fingers and stripped himself of every piece of clothing, including his hat. Kenny opened his eyes to see Craig's toned frame above him and his body shuddered. It should be illegal to be so attractive. Craig leaned down and peppered kisses all over the blonds face as he used a hand to slick his length with lotion.

Positioning himself at Kenny's entrance, Craig didn't hesitate to thrust inside. He placed hands on either side of Kenny as he pushed his length all the way in. He shuddered at the warmth that was enveloping his length and he slowly removed himself only thrust back in hard. His eyes closing, he picked up the pacing of his thrusts and Kenny slung his arms around Craig again. His pale fingers going to tangle within the raven locks as he began to rock into the thrusts, forcing Craig to go in even deeper. The feeling of being so full was almost too much for the blond as his moans began to escalate. Craig leaned down and began to nibble and suck on the sweet spot on the blonds neck, his thrusting never ceasing in vigor even as he began to angle them in different ways.

"Oh, holy fuck! GOD! KEEP FUCKING HITTING THAT! OH, MOTHER FUCKER.!" Kenny screamed out, his fingers gripping onto Craig's hair harder as soon as his spot was hit with the hard, vigorous thrusts.

Craig only thrusted harder into Kenny's spot as he sucked and bit harder on his lovers neck to form a mark. He wanted to mark Kenny to show who he belonged to. It was possessive, but Craig wasn't about to let the blond be taken from him. He knew many people that would jump at the chance to date Kenny, but not now, Soon, his thrusting went faster as he began to grow close to his climax. Kenny was nearing his release as his body began to shake with intense pleasure, his fingers tangled tightly into the larger males hair. After a moment the blond couldn't hold it any longer as he climaxed, his entire body shaking as he rode out the final highs. As Craig's length was tightened and relaxed around multiple times, it only pushed him to his own release as he thrust into the blond as deeply as he could before climaxing. A few final thrusts and Craig removed himself and lied down on top of Kenny.

"Ken... God damn... Now can't be the best time, but, will you go out with me?" Craig uttered in between the small pants that rolled past his lips.

"Mm, of course I will, Craig." Kenny slid his hands out of the raven locks he loved so much in order to wrap his arms around his new boyfriend, holding the male against him in a loving manner.

With that, silence washed over the room as the two rested on the bed. All the while, Kenny's mother was just now discovering the body of her deceased husband and alerted the ambulance, but it was too late. Craig hosted a smile on his chapped lips as he buried his face into the pale neck of his boyfriend. They just wanted to enjoy the moment, and soon they drifted off to sleep, not even the sounds of the sirens causing them to stir.

A/N: I had major writers block and had no fucking idea what to write. But, here it is and I hope you enjoy. Also, sorry it's rather short for all the things that happen. I just suck at making things long, but. I 'll practice. As always, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: TW- Drug use

It had been a few days since thee two boys had ridden themselves of their abusive fathers, and everything was going perfectly. Kenny and Craig had only grown closer and they were even able to come out about their relationship without fear. Well, Cartman made a few jokes, but after a swift punch in the jaw and the fatass shut up. Hell, Craig had even began to smile more after he and Kenny began to date, albeit not often, but it was more than he ever had in the past. He felt truly blessed to have Kenny by his side, and the small vow they had made to always protect one another from harms way was enough for him to know that they'd stick it out for the long run.

Today was different however. Kenny hadn't shown up at school at all. It wasn't like the blond so needless to say, Craig was slightly worried. Instead of texting the blond to see what was up though, he opted to find out for himself. With that, the raven left the building and trekked to his lovers home. Craig knew well enough that he didn't have to knock, so as soon as he arrived he just waltzed inside. Upon entering though, an air of terror filled the room. It was silent. Hell, he couldn't even here the mice. His heart dropped as he threw the bag to the ground and he hesitatingly went to the blonds bedroom. With a shaky hand, he opened the door and as he peered inside, his entire body paled.

Kenny was sprawled out on the bed with a needle still in his hand. The only thing to reassure the raven was the subtle rise and fall of Kenny's chest. The fact he was breathing was a good thing, but why the fuck would he even do this? Did he not make Kenny happy? Was he not good enough so Kenny had to shoot up just to get away from him? These thoughts ran throughout Craig's mind as he sulked to the bed. He grasped Kenny's shoulders and lightly shook the smaller. A sigh of relief passed through the ravens lips as the blond opened his eyes and gazed up at Craig. It was then that pure fear painted Kenny's features.

"Craig... Uh... Hah... W-What are you doing here?" Kenny averted his gaze from Craig as he spoke softly, almost too soft. As if he didn't want Craig to hear.

"I think the better question is what the fuck are you doing, McCormick?" His gray eyes narrowed as he stared at the male below him, a hint of anger tinting each word.

"I... Uh... I wanted to have some fun...?" It came out as a question, as if he had to ask Craig for reassurance, even though he knew that was not the case.

"Fun?! Is that what you fucking call this McCormick?!" Craig was beginning to seethe with rage. What the fuck? So, Craig wasn't even fun anymore? "Was I just another person you wanted to fuck and check off your list?! Am I just a god damned piece of ass?! You know what. I'm done, McCormick. Fuck off. I thought you were done with drugs but guess not. Don't fucking bother trying to talk to me." He spat the words out and his gaze turned to a glare before the raven exited the room, and then the house.

The blonds eyes grew wide as he watched Craig leave. He just lost the guy he'd crushed on for years. His body began to quake as a sudden outburst of sobs began to radiate through him. His sapphire eyes turned to focus on the needle before he threw it to the wall, shattering the glass and causing what little substance was left, to splatter over the blue walls. He felt empty inside, as if a part of himself had just been torn away. The sobbing only came quicker as these thoughts continued to cross his mind.

Meanwhile, Craig was walking home with his gaze stuck on the ground. What little bit of happiness he had, was gone. He didn't cry, even though internally he felt like it. What was the point of crying over a man who didn't even enjoy his presence to the point he had to do drugs just to have 'fun'. Craig scoffed as he tilted his head upward to gaze at the clouds as he walked. He knew he was boring, but he had thought he and Kenny had fun while together, but apparently he thought wrong. It just furthered his hatred for people. Every single time he found even the smallest sliver of happiness, it somehow managed to escape him. This time, it was his choice, but he didn't want to get into anything dealing with hard drugs. The worst he has done is pot, and that's rare as fuck. He was just fucking done. Done with taking peoples bullshit. Just done.

Kenny was to the point of hyperventilating. He knew he had fucked up big time. He had relapsed and used again and it cost him the one thing he loved, other than Karen, and he was pissed. Not at Craig, but himself for being so stupid. He could have not taken the drugs, but he did, and this was his punishment. But, he vowed to Craig to be there to protect him, and that includes winning the raven back no matter what. He needed Craig to be happy, and he knew Craig needed him, whether the stoic male would admit it. Now, he just needed a plan.

A/N: Please don't kill me. Okay, thank you. I hate writing this too but, ya know, a good plot is a good plot.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Kenny and Craig had split up, and Kenny was true to his word and had stopped drugs completely in order to try and gain back the love of his life. The only issue, Kenny hadn't seen Craig that entire week. The stoic male hadn't been showing up to school and the blond was worried. A sigh escaped his lips as Kenny tried to focus on his classes, but his eyes kept wandering to the empty seat beside him. What had he done? He had fucked up the only relationship he had ever had that actually mattered, that's what. As if on cue, the bell rang which signaled the end of the school day and Kenny bolted up, and out of the classroom. Today was the day that he was going to win back Craig Tucker, once and for all.

Kenny shoved his belongings into his locker before he ran throughout the school looking for Craig's sister, Ruby. Upon finding the strawberry blonde he leaned himself forward, placing his hands on his knees as soft pants escaped passed his lips. After gaining back the breath he had lost, Kenny stood up straight and his expression molded into the most serious one he could manage.

"Ruby... Hey, Craig hasn't been here all week, do you know where he's at, by any chance...?" Although serious, his expression showed that of an inner battle. His eyes were the usual piercing blue, but they were hazy and showed how utterly depressed he was. The blonde glanced up at the male before flipping him off as her expression hardened before retracting her hand to rest at her side.

"He wasn't home when I left for school, and why the hell do you care? You broke his heart, asshole." The girl spat out with more emotion than her brother usually spoke with.

"God damn, do you think I don't know that, Ruby? I fucked up, I get it. But, I want to make it up to him okay?!" Kenny moved a hand to rub the back of his neck as he finished speaking before he knelt down to look Ruby directly in her bright cerulean eyes. "Just... Do you have any idea whatsoever where he might be, please?"

The strawberry blonde huffed before crossing he arms over her chest. "Maybe... I think he usually goes to Stark's Pond when he is upset..." The girl clenched her jaw as she uncrossed her arms just so she could flip off the older male yet again. "If you break his heart again, I will kick you in the dick."

"Thank you, Ruby, and I promise I won't hurt him again." The blond leaned forward and pulled Ruby into a hug, much to her demise, before releasing her.

With his newfound information, Kenny stood up and ran from the school as fast as he possibly could before going in the direction of Stark's Pond. His breathing was hard and fast as he ran but, he didn't care. He had to get Craig back. After about five minutes, he slowed as he approached the pond and lessened his fast pace breathing only for his ears to be bombarded by the sounds of quiet sobbing. He scanned the area until he spotted Craig sitting against a tree with his face buried into his knees. The raven-haired males body shook with each sob, and it broke Kenny's heart. He was tempted to turn around and rid Craig of his presence for good, but, he needed to have Craig back in his life. Slowly, almost like his legs were telling him not to, Kenny walked over to stand in front of the other male.

"Craig," Kenny could tell Craig's body tensed as soon as he heard him, but he didn't bother looking up. "Listen... I-I know I fucked up. I don't know why I did what I did, it wasn't because you didn't make me happy though. I think I just wanted to feel it one last time, and... I'm so fucking sorry. I haven't done it since then, and I honestly don't miss it. Because, if doing that, means I lose you, then I never want to do it again. You are the love of my life, believe me or not, and the past week without you has been the most torturous fucking week, and I hate it. I hate not being able to hug you, or kiss you, or being able to fall asleep as I'm curled into your chest. I fucking miss it... I just... I am an idiot.. Even if you don't want me back, please just hear me out. I will never do it again, I swear on Karen's life. I will do my absolute best so that I never hurt you again, Craig.. So, please, please give me another shot..?" Kenny knelt down beside of Craig as his eyes took in the raven-haired males form. It broke his heart to see Craig this upset.

Without warning, Craig lifted his head and proceeded to hug around Kenny's waist. Kenny blinked but it soon passed as he grew a wide smile, his arms lacing around Craig's neck. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the others embrace. Kenny pulled Craig closer as he sat there. He didn't care if Craig ever said a word, just the fact that he is able to feel the touch of the love of his life, was enough.

"Kenny... I know, you didn't mean to hurt me, but what the fuck? I honestly don't get it. I dealt with an alcoholic the beat my ass every chance he could get, and then you pull that bullshit?" Craig paused to gather his thoughts before he pulled back to lock gazes with Kenny. "I love you, but if you ever, and I mean ever, pull that bullshit again, I won't give you a second chance. That's a promise."

Kenny took in every word. Craig's voice was music to his ears after not hearing it for so long, but he paid attention to everything he said. "I promise, I won't do it again... And, does this mean I get another chance?"

"Yes, you get another chance, idiot." Craig spoke softly as the corner of his lips tugged up into a smile before he pulled Kenny as close as he could. The raven-haired male then connected their lips as his eyes faltered shut.

The kiss was soft and sweet and lasted only a short moment, but as soon as they parted, it had taken Kenny's breath away. The blond smiled as he buried his head into the crook of Craig's neck and he just enjoyed being lose to his boyfriend. He had won back the person he loved, and at this moment, that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: TW- Abuse, blood, gore, etc. This chapter is going to be in close third on Craig and Thomas. I know I kinda switch it around a shit ton, but, ya know. I do what seems best. Anyway, enjoy! :)

Craig was currently flipping through channels on his TV when something in particular caught his eye. It was the local news station and a picture of his father was on the screen. What the fuck? Craig's eyes widened as he turned the volume up and he leaned his body forward, as if that would allow him to hear the voices more clearly.

"Today, shocking news in South Park Penitentiary as local resident Thomas Tucker has managed to escape. There has been no updates as to whether or not he has been seen, but it's awfully scary, huh Tom?" Tammy Thompson, the lead female reporter spoke as her gaze was then directed to her co-anchor, and brother. Unknown to the citizens of South Park, the siblings were engaging in a sexual relationship with one another, which, furthers the point that the town of South Park is fucked up.

"It sure is Tammy. Thomas Tucker was convicted on charges of attempted murder and abuse on his son, Craig Tucker. Wait? Was I not supposed to mention the last part? Well, anyway. If anyone has any idea as to where the felon may be, please call us here at Channel Four News, we'll be back after the break." Thomas finished speaking and the channel flipped to some lame ass local car dealership. Some guy trying to sell Hummers? That was a dead-end.

Craig was in a daze. His father, who had tried to murder Kenny, and had verbally, emotionally, and physically abused him had escaped from prison. It was like his worst nightmare had come true, and he fucking hated it. The raven-haired male slumped back against the couch and a shaky sigh was emitted. He was scared. No, he was horrified. His father, if he was even worthy of that title, would surely try and fucking kill him. Thomas knew Craig and Kenny had set him up, and he was screwed. Craig brought his hands up to cover his face. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Without so much as a peep, Thomas had made his way into the house and was making his way up to his bastard 'son'. He knew Craig wasn't his kid, no one in his family had black hair, and neither did anyone on his wifes side. The red-headed male walked quietly up to his son, and as soon as Craig dropped his hands to rest on his lap, he was permanently silenced as duct-tape was stuck across his mouth. Thomas didn't hesitate after that to move in front of Craig and wrap the tape around his wrists, then doing the same to his ankles. The man made sure the tape was tight, so no escape was possible. He was determined to get pay back.

Craig struggled against the older male as soon as he was lifted easily off the couch and slung over Thomas's shoulder, but it proved to be a waste of energy so, gradually, Craig made his body go limp. Thomas carried Craig down to their basement and sat the raven-haired male on a chair before securing the boy to that as well, ensuring his eminent pay-back would go unscathed. Craig stared at his father with widened-eyes, pleading silently to be released, but the expression Thomas hosted wasn't anything Craig had ever seen before. It was a look of pure hatred. No, it was a look that basically said, "I couldn't give a fuck if you're scared, you are nothing to me.".

Thomas approached Craig and reached into his back pocket where he seized a knife that had been longing for this day. The day they broke Craig Tucker, once and for all. Thomas held the blade out in front of him and his eyes danced over the blade, taking in its beauty, its shine, its murderous intent. It was enough to allow the man to chuckle before he retrieved the prior composure he had recently dawned. Thomas knelt himself to Craig's eye-level and proceeded to place the blade against Craig's plump cheek. Then, he glided the blade down, causing a deep gash to form immediately and the blood began to form droplets before it slowly dripped further, and further down until it inevitably stained the raven-haired males shirt. Craig was terrified. He wanted to scream or move, or even cry, but he couldn't. He couldn't give Thomas that satisfaction.

A smirked played on the older males lips as he placed the blade against Craig's other cheek before he created a deep gash, making both the boys cheeks parallel in looks. Thomas closed his eyes as a 'pleasured' sigh radiated out of the red-headed males lips. With a swift movement, the man had lodged the blade into Craig's thigh and began to twist and turn it inside the boy, expanding and deepening the wound. At that, Craig exhaled a muffled scream into the tape and his head fell forward. His eyes closing in defeat as the blade went deeper, and deeper into his flesh. All he could do was sit there and pray? Pray? Hah... What kind of God would allow this to happen? The raven-haired male sighed as soon as the blade was retracted only to scream out again as the older male did the same to his other thigh. Is this what it felt like when his father was stabbing Kenny? No... It was definitely worse for Kenny. Stray tears began to well in the corner of his eyes.

The salty liquid was excreted and fell onto his now blood-drenched jeans and it was only going to get worse. Thomas was going to take his sweet time completely ruin Craig. Removing the blade again, Thomas began to hum in thought before he jabbed the blade into his sons gut. Craig grunted in pain as he clenched his eyes shut, but to his surprise, his father didn't stab him there again. Instead, the man took the blade and carved the word, "Faggot" into Craig's right arm, and then on the left, he carved the word "Disgrace". He was branded. Craig was now eternally branded with these, words. He couldn't handle it now as the sobs erupted and his body quaked in a mixture of terror and bitterness.

Thomas's lips molded into a smirk as he watched Craig and he decided to take the blade and stab it into his sons right foot. Upon hearing his sons pained cries, he removed the blade only to stand and throw it to the side. Thomas narrowed his gaze as he stared at Craig before he rose his hand and smacked Craig across the face as hard as he possibly could. It fucking stung, and Craig could only whimper as the gash had reopened upon impact and began to pour out blood again. He felt small, pitiful, alone, and just... Done. He needed help, but no one would hear his cries.

To make matters worse, Thomas retrieved the blade from the ground and returned to Craig where he swiftly jammed the blade into the raven-haired males side. His vision was going hazy. He could barely wasn't even that he had lost too much blood, well, not entirely, but it was more so the fact that he was mentally giving up. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, his eyes fells shut and he was enveloped into darkness, nowhere to go, and no one to save him. It was just him and his despair as he fell further into the darkness, with, what seemed like, no escape.

A/N: Okay, sorry for this, well, not that sorry. I know Thomas wouldn't do this, like ever, but, ya know, just think of it as an AU where he is a fucking psychopath..


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later Craig woken up in his basement, except now he was lying on the cold, hard ground. His eyes shot open only to lock with a pair of cerulean ones. Kenny... Craig couldn't help but to weakly smile as he tried to sit up and hug his boyfriend, but instead, he fell back against the concrete with a huff. He momentarily forgot that he had been stabbed repeatedly, but the memory was returning and he looked all around for any sign of his tormentor. Relief washed over him when he didn't see the male.

"I took care of you dad for good." Kenny spoke with a loving smile. "I also patched you up and stopped the bleeding."

"Thanks... Uh... H-How did you know to come here, Ken...?" Craig spoke with a quizzical expression plastered on his face, a hand moving shakily to caress his boyfriends cheek.

"I saw the news... And... I figured he'd go after you first, so... I rushed over, a bit too late, and stopped his ass once and for all. He would have let you die if I hadn't shown up... And... And you wouldn't come back." Kenny's expression turned to that of utter pain as he spoke. He leaned into Craig's touch and allowed his eyes to close. Now, Craig didn't know what Kenny meant by come back, but he figured it wasn't important.

"Thanks again... You really are my guardian angel, you know that? Kenny... Without you, I'd be fucking dead..." Craig pushed himself up throughout the pain and wrapped his arms tightly around the blond.

Craig felt immensely lucky as he held onto Kenny. He never knew he could find a person willing to go to such lengths just to keep him safe, and it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen. Craig sighed as soon as Kenny wrapped his arms around his neck and he settled against his lover. He felt safe right now, and he didn't ever want to lose that.

Begrudgingly, he retracted himself from his boyfriend and pecked his cheek. "I still need to go to the hospital, Ken..."

Kenny sighed and nodded. "You have the keys to your moms car?"

"Yeah, they're on the coffee table upstairs... Go on and get them, I'll be fine. I can walk." Craig spoke and waved a hand dismissively.

Kenny hesitated momentarily before he stood up and hurried up the stairs to gather the keys from the coffee table. Meanwhile, Craig had forced himself up and cringed as a surge of pain was sent through his body. The raven-haired male took each step lightly, being wary of re-opening the wounds on his thighs and foot. After what seemed like hours, Craig made it to the top of the stairs before his knees finally gave out and his body fell forward. Catching, himself on his hands he emitted a grunt as soon as he hit the ground.

Kenny had been waiting by the front door for his boyfriend but as soon as he heard a loud thump, he rushed to the door leading to the basement only to see Craig on the ground, only propped up by his hands. The blond leaned down and helped Craig up before pulling him into his arms bridal style. Kenny exited the house and made sure the door was shut after they exited and he went to the car. The blond opened the passenger side door carefully and slid Craig into the seat. He then walked to the drivers side and got inside before starting the car up and driving towards the hospital.

About forty-five minutes later, Craig was in his own room and was currently hooked up to the IV and heart monitor. Kenny loathed seeing his boyfriend like this, but he knew Craig was right and he'd actually get treated by professionals. The doctors had already patched him up and sewed what wounds were too deep to heal properly by themselves. Craig's gaze danced across the hospital room before stopping on Kenny. His lips tugging into a warm smile as he gazed at the blond.

He took in every feature he loved so much. Kenny had a slew of freckles gracing his features and his skin was pretty pale, probably because he wore that parka twenty-four-seven. Personally, Craig's favorite part of his boyfriend was those bright cerulean eyes that were currently filled with so much love and devotion that it seemed like they might just burst. A sigh escaped as he kept his gaze on Kenny. He loved that boy so damn much that it wasn't even funny. Even though he was probably going to have to stay the night in this personal hell, at least he would have his guardian angel by his side throughout it all.

A/N: Okay, so this is really short and bad as hell, but like, I kinda lost the plan I had thought out so this is the shitty result. I promise it'll be better and longer next chapter. At this point, it's probably a just a blessing that I even updated. I'm so stressed and my motivation is lacking lately. Anyway, you all don't care about my life, so enjoy, and I'd love to read comments and such. Thank you!


End file.
